


Heat of the Cavern

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Cock Worship, Creampie, F/M, Large Cock, Oral Sex, Orgy, Sweat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: Princess Zelda keeps herself quite busy after the end of the calamity.  Between expeditions with her friends new and old, the princess also engages in her own exploration of the land she once knew but which has changed so much.  However, much like Link, the princess always seems to find herself getting sidetracked with more sensual adventures.Being cooped up for one hundred years will do that to a flirty young woman.As she explores a cavern known for its sweltering heat, the princess meets a group of bokoblins and their moblin friend who are simply too charming to pass up.
Relationships: Bokoblin(s)/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Heat of the Cavern

Zelda grabbed ahold of the ledge and, with great effort, heaved herself up over the cliffside. Dripping with sweat and gasping for air, the princess stared up into the cloudy blue sky as she rested. It had been one hell of a climb, one she was certain even Link wouldn’t have been able to do, and as she rolled over onto her side to face away from the cliff, her gaze fell onto the thing that would make it all worth it:

A cavern embedded into the uppermost curve of a large hill in the grasslands. A smile cracked the girl’s face as she, with a shuddering gasp, pushed herself to her feet and adjusted her equipment. She rolled her shoulders to relax the pack on her back, tugged her sleeves so they no longer bunched up ono her biceps, and pulled a wedgie out of her snug pants. Making sure she hadn’t lost her bow, arrows, or sword, the princess approached the mouth of the cave.

Flags and totems bedecked the entrance of the cavern, and steam lazily billowed out from the mouth into the air nearby. It wasn’t terribly chilly, so the princess knew it must’ve been pretty sweltering inside. Setting down her pack, Zelda reached down and grabbed the hem of her heavy traveling top, peeling it up off her sweat-slick skin, then kicked off her boots and doffed her gloves. Hooking her thumbs into the waist of her pants, she tugged them to the ground around her ankles and delicately stepped over them. Zelda reveled in the cool grassland air against her bare skin for a few moments, sharing a silent appreciation of nature with absolutely no one.

The young princess neatly folded her clothes and placed them next to her pack, from which she drew a second outfit; she had come prepared. Pulling on the thin, breathable tanktop and slipping on some rugged shorts, Zelda stepped into a pair of strapped sandals and put her extra clothes in her backpack before pulling it back onto her shoulders. The princess was ready for the heat this cave was well known for, and with that she approached the entrance.

There was a hastily constructed door between the natural stone walls, set about ten feet in into the shade, which she hadn’t noticed a moment ago. It blocked the entrance, but a few thin slats at the top- the result of shorter planks- allowed for steam to pour out unabated. Zelda cocked her head to the side.

“Does somebody live here now?”

The princess reached for a handle, made from scrap iron and warm to the touch, and found it creaked open at her touch. She grinned, as if the lack of a lock was permission from the universe. The earlier confidence flooded back to her and, with one last look behind her, she stepped inside.

The cave was pleasantly warm at the entrance, lazy clouds of steam rolling along the low ceiling between sticky stalactites. Zelda struck a torch alight and began her trek in earnest, delving into the deeper recesses of the tunnel. It zigged and zagged, little alcoves and pockets peeking out at her as she walked, her head on a swivel. Occasionally, the princess would witness a sparkling stream of heated water flowing through natural cracks and holes in the walls, running along the floor or gathering in puddles. 

The pleasant warmth turned to sweltering heat as the princess continued on. Sweat rolled down her brow and chest as she walked, fanning herself off with her free hand while keeping an eye out for threats. She could feel moisture building on her skin as though she were in a sauna, sliding down her legs, arms, and exposed waist. She silently thanked the goddess that Link wasn’t here to witness what she must have smelled like, sweating like a pig in the heat of the cavern. 

‘Then again, maybe he’d like it,’ she thought with a blush. Link was such a wild boy sometimes, always surprising her with things like that. She got embarrassed just thinking about their time together, particularly the way he would explore her without a care in the world. It had certainly made her take extra care when washing to make sure she got every spot, and this morning had been no different. Link’s peculiar tastes made her blush whenever she washed her ass or pussy now, and Sidon’s obsessions with her breasts and underarms did the same. 

Sometimes, she couldn’t help but let her mind wander when it came to her friends, new and old.

The princess stepped out into a large cavern, her torchlight cloaked in steam and lighting up the room like a bonfire in a blizzard. Stepping out over a natural stone bridge, she watched the floor slant downward into a pool of bright, misty water bubbling and billowing steam into the air.

‘Must be natural vents or springs nearby,’ she thought, her steps slowing to a stop in the sweltering heat. The princess gasped, her breathing slow and steady as she had to measure her steps to avoid overworking herself. It was almost unbearable, even with what little she was wearing. By now, her thin clothes were soaked with sweat and moisture from the air, making it even worse as they weighed her down and kept the heat in. The princess looked around, sighed, and placed her things down once more. 

Zelda stripped once more, the cloth clinging to her sweat-slick body as though it was unwilling to part with her. She briefly thought of the way her lovers would do the same, clinging to her even as she got out of bed, and if she wasn’t red in the face earlier she certainly was now. As the princess folded her wet clothes and tucked them into her pack, she felt different. The earlier nudity had been so freeing and natural, a chance to embrace the world around her. Now, even as she bent over she could feel her own skin pressing and rubbing together in various… places. It was titillating, she supposed, but embarrassing.

‘You’re all alone here,’ she affirmed silently, ‘don’t be ashamed. It’ll be worth it in the end.’

The thought was simultaneously reassuring and disappointing. 

The princess grabbed her things and carried them to the end of the bridge, where she found herself at a second large wooden door. There was a sign hanging from an old wet rope next to it, something harsh scrawled in glistening red paint upon its face. The princess inspected the characters, putting her memory and education to the test. It was an odd, new language which must have cropped up while she was busy for a century. Nevertheless, she set her pack down and withdrew her mystical slate from it, activating the technology and opening up a language library. It wouldn’t do to be unprepared.

Zelda sighed as she combed through menus, shifting on her feet in anticipation. She scanned through language after language, looking for correlating characters or structures.

Suddenly, the princess found herself exhaling as a warm pleasure began to build down below. She glanced down, surprised to find her free hand wandering around down there. With a look around as though she wasn’t entirely alone, the princess glanced back at her hand even though she already knew it was shimmering with juices from her pussy. With a wry grin, Zelda let her free hand explore some more, pressing digits against the soft, if hairy, flesh that was bothering her so much anyhow.

A breathy sigh escaped her lips as she continued to browse the library on her Sheikah slate, scrolling through various languages and alphabets. Her dexterous little fingers began to explore a bit more, doing a browsing of their own kind. As she began to jill herself, slipping her digits into the slick and needy entrance of her sex, the princess’s eyes caught an unfamiliar character and glanced up. It indeed matched one on the sign, and her eyes flashed with sudden inspiration.

“Just for now,” she lamented quietly as she withdrew her hand from her own pussy, wiping the slick juices off her fingers and onto her pack. She inspected the sign carefully and, after diligent research over the next minute, deciphered its language.

The sign read “BATH” in Moblin.

“That explains the totems outside,” Zelda breathed. The sign was old and the rope dingy, and she hadn’t encountered any signs of life inside the cave just yet. It was likely unused for a long time, and a bath sounded nice right about now, she thought with a mischievous giggle. Zelda slid her slate back into the pack and reached for the door, finding it a bit tough to open one-handed. So, leaving her pack on the ground, she put both hands across the heavy wood and heaved, creaking the noisy door open and stepping through it.

Zelda froze.

“Oh.”

Her eyes came to gaze upon the forms of three bokoblins, naked and drenched with sweat, lounging on roughshod wooden benches surrounding a small pool of steaming water. They were relaxing in what was essentially a sauna, and each of them looked up as she entered with faces that said they definitely weren’t expecting a naked hylian woman right now.

The princess stood very still, suddenly quite aware of her lack of weapons or clothing. The bokoblins weren’t armed nor clothed and they seemed more surprised than anything. Zelda watched, unsure of what to do, as the beastly men slowly sat up more in their seats. Her eyes wandered, unable to help it, to take in as much information as possible. That information just so happened to reveal, via thick members hanging low across thighs and balls alike, that each of the bokoblins were enjoying the heat of the cave.

The men eyed her up just the same, and she watched as none of them could make up their mind of which part of her to ogle.

“Ah,” Zelda exhaled, her chest tightening at the sight of the heavy cocks lazily hanging between the men’s legs. Her face had already been flushed with color from the steam, but now a bright red blush sat upon her cheeks even as she suddenly found herself shifting on her feet. Her legs rubbed together, tingling sensations rushing across her already-titillated sex. She watched as the bokoblins looked at each other, growling something deep and sensual in a tongue she could not understand, and all slowly stood to their feet. Before the princess could decide what to do, and she was having oh-so-much trouble deciding, she noticed a shadow falling over her left flank.

A moblin, easily ten feet tall and with skin of vivid sapphire, had moved up to her left side and leaned against the wall next to her. His movements were smooth and slow, confident in a way that piqued her interest. She looked up and saw his face, eyes narrowed and lips curled into a cocky, interested smile. Suddenly, Zelda felt like she was the center of attention.

She liked it quite a bit.

The princess shifted again and took a step deeper into the room, turning left and facing her admirer. She put one leg in front of the other and dropped a hand to her side, bringing the other to rest against the wall beside her. Zelda gazed inquiringly at the moblin and, care to the wind, openly ogled him. Her eyes ran down his figure, a combination of tight muscle and lazy fat giving him a shapely and friendly outline. The gaze continued downward where she shamelessly admired his cock, a cool eight inches hanging freely and almost as thick as her forearm.

Zelda reached for it, then stopped. A questioning squeak left her throat as she looked back up at the Moblin, hand still outstretched, as though asking permission. The moblin chuffed a throaty affirmative, reaching out with his own paw very slowly. Zelda watched as it came to rest on her breast, easily engulfing the whole thing in its palm, and she reached out more fully and grasped his cock. It was thick, weighty, and fat, shiny with sweat and moisture from the steam. 

A moment later, the princess was surrounded by bokoblins. The three other men, shades of red, green, and brown, were all between 6 and 8 feet tall, dwarfing the petite princess. Each of them laid hands gently upon her exposed skin, and suddenly she found her breasts, pussy, and ass being grazed and groped by kind- but greedy- paws. Zelda could feel a hazy, heady scent of musk filling her nose now that she was more fully inside the room and, without a second glance, the princess reached back and closed the door behind her.

Bokoblin cock was thick, musky, and salty.

Zelda hummed a low, smooth sigh over the fat cock in her face, dragging her plump lips across its sweat-slick surface. She leaned forward, her knees digging into a heavy hide that had been laid out on the floor just for her, and placed both hands on either thigh of the blue-skinned moblin lounging in front of her. The monstrous man looked down at her with a cocky grin, just a hint of fang showing from behind his lips that stirred her up something awful. There was a kind of sensual confidence about the way he lounged back, cock standing at a lazy full mast in the air, and just waited for her to do what she wanted.

The princess obliged, leaning her face against the thick, heavy member until it began to resist her. The moblin’s cock pressed against her cheek, nose, and lips and rose up to the top of her head, and Zelda couldn’t resist. She inhaled deeply, appreciating the manly musk that filled her senses and removed any traces of doubt from her mind that she was about to do this. Hands still firmly planted on his thighs, the princess rose until her back was straight, kissing the tip of the moblin’s member and slowly sinking down as her lips parted around it.

It tasted wonderful in a way that she couldn’t describe. The combination of personal flavor and sweat, the thick musk filling her nostrils, the slightly salty taste of precum as it dripped onto her tongue and slowly permeated across its surface. The moblin groaned softly and sensually, treating Zelda’s pointed ears to a kind of music she was used to and very excited by.

From behind, the princess could feel greedy hands roaming her body. The bokoblins flanked her on each side but, as fate would have it, all three were firmly plastered to her ass at any angle they could get. She couldn’t see who was who but could feel perverted paws groping and squeezing her ass, hips, and thighs. A soft hiss escaped her lips as one of the bokoblins, too excited at this precious new friend, gripped her sensitive inner thighs just a little too hard. He got the message, growling a guttural and apologetic noise before gently lowering his lips to her skin to ease the area with slow, light kisses.

Zelda couldn’t help but shift on her knees a bit, widening her stance and exposing more of her behind. Anybody would feel compelled to acquiesce to such needy sensation, a combination of hands and lips drawing out the princess’s inner animal as she helped herself to the thick, meaty cock in her mouth. It didn’t help that the hands were getting dangerously close to her favorite spots, fingers inching closer and closer to her needy, dripping pussy and cute, tight ass with each grope. A sultry sigh escaped Zelda’s lips around the cock between them and she relaxed even further, arching her back to give her new friends the best possible angle.

As she continued working her lips up and down the member, getting slowly deeper and deeper with each thrust, Zelda looked up and caught the moblin’s gaze with a sultry, needy look. Appreciation rumbled forth from his chest in a growl that sent warm shivers down the princess’s spine, and she made sure to look him dead in the eyes as she sank all the way down his cock to the base. Zelda had long-since suppressed her gag reflex after working side-by-side with Link and Sidon, sometimes on the same night, and the moblin was visibly appreciative.

The man dropped a heavy paw onto her head and slowly, sensually grazed it down her sweat-slick brow to her cheek, uttering words whose language she couldn’t understand but whose meaning she parsed perfectly. The princess drew back, exhaling as all ten inches of thick cock slid free of her mouth, the fat flared tip popping free in a way that forced a gasp from her. Leaning back slightly, Zelda could only appreciate her own work, raising a hand to stroke all the way up and down the spit-slick shaft in her face. She sank down, free of shame among friends, and indulged in the heady scent of the moblin’s sack by burying her nose into it as she continued jacking him off.

Suddenly, the princess felt thick fingers pressing into her pussy. She drew in a sharp breath and held it tight, her nose filling with the moblin’s musk, and shivered as a curious digit pushed between the needy, wet petals of her sex. They parted slightly, begging for more, and the finger drew up to her hole and teased it in soft circular motions. Zelda screwed up her face and trembled, lips curling in a combination of frustration and anticipation. Slowly, the finger trailed back down, parting her lips again.  
And another joined in.

A lingering moan forced its way out of the princess’s mouth as a second digit pushed directly against her clit, rubbing in a sensual circle until it began to drag against the sides of the sensitive button. It made the hylian shiver, bowing her head as she tried to deal with the intense pleasure and build-up of the stimulation. Greedy paws groped her ass, spreading it, and suddenly the intensity was made much more palpable as a hot tongue pushed against her asshole.

Zelda cried out against the sudden assault of pleasure, being teased at both ends by her new, curious companions. A bokoblin behind her chuckled as she felt a second digit press against her clit, the two fingers now rubbing vigorous circles against it. The princess rather quickly lost control of her legs, letting go of the big cock in her face and bracing herself against the moblin’s thighs. He simply smiled and chuffed, reaching down with the paw that was not against her face and cupping his own thick, meaty cock. The moblin began to stroke himself right there in Zelda’s face and the slick, messy sounds filled her ears.

Zelda began to buck her hips against the assault from behind, pushing her ass back into the tongue and fingers that were double-teaming her so unfairly. The princess could only barely control herself, spending most of her energy on steadying her breathing as it became more and more interrupted with rhythmic, desperate moans that shook her chest. Two thick, greedy digits pressed against the needy, wet hole of her heat, teasing with slow, circular thrusts that gradually claimed more and more of her.  
When the fingers pushed all the way in, hooking down to strike the pleasure button that the goddess had been so kind as to gift her with, the hylian’s eyes shot open.

Zelda came.

Hard.

The princess let out a quaking moan that filled the small cavern, trailing off into a needy bedraggled cry. As the lewd, messy sounds of their actions filled the room, Zelda managed to catch her breath only to lose it again in another throaty exhale. Then another, and another. Her moans became rhythmic and musical, voice catching in her chest and lilting with each exploration of her messy heat by the offending fingers and hungry tongue.

Zelda nearly collapsed into the moblin in front of her, who reached down to steady her shoulder and, very helpfully, slap his cock against her face. The princess inhaled sharply with each labored breath, filling her senses with more of the man’s musky scent, silently thanking him even as she tried to steady herself.

Finally, the fingers inside her parted, sliding free and likely trailing long strings of her juices as they went. Whoever had been eating her ass stopped as well, pulling away to lick their lips and leave her time to recover. As the princess caught her breath, many of which came through her nose so she could enjoy the moblin’s musk, she felt shadows fall over her. Looking up, Zelda saw two of the bokoblins, the green and brown ones, now standing on either side of the sitting moblin. 

Two thick, twitching cocks stood eagerly in her face on either side of the fat, lazy member lying against it. It would have been understandable to mistake Zelda’s expression for one of jubilant acceptance of holiday gifts. The princess leaned back, straightening up and grasping each cock on either side of her face. They were thick, curvy, and slick with sweat in a way that felt satisfying to her covetous hands. Their tips were slender and pointed in contrast with the fat flared head of the moblin’s. She began to stroke them and, not wanting to forget her patient friend, made eye contact with the moblin in front of her as she dragged her tongue luxuriously up the shaft of his cock. 

It became quickly apparent that the cocks in front of her were too needy, too big, and too possessive for her to split her attention thusly. The princess leaned graciously forward and planted a kiss on the head of each, then set to work on the main course: The meaty blue moblin cock in her face. She wrapped a hand around the base and cupped one beneath his low-hanging nuts, settling her lips on the flared tip and laying messy kisses across it. Then, taking in a sharp breath, the princess began to deep-throat the absolute hell out of him.

The moblin leaned back and moaned, a combination of relief and bliss rolling out of his mouth. The princess began to stroke the base of his cock, her other hand lovingly massaging his heavy balls, both of which enjoyed the way his junk twitched and pulsed in ecstasy. On either side of her, the princess watched as the bokoblins eagerly stroked their own cocks, enjoying the show and ready to give her what she wanted. She noticed at a glance the slick, pearly-white juices clinging to two fingers of the green-skinned man to her right: The culprit of her heady orgasm from earlier.

From behind, the princess felt a heavy thud against her ass. The ruby-skinned bokoblin behind her slapped his thick cock against her cheeks a few times, lighting her body up with little sparks of arousal that made it impossible not to pay attention to him. He hefted his own cock down and dragged it against her creamy pussy, parting the lips with its slender head. Zelda waited agonizing seconds that felt like minutes, body clenched in anticipation as the bokoblin teased her entrance.

Finally, he thrusted in, pushing several inches of cock into her needy hole at once. The princess let out a gasp around the fat dick in her mouth, pulling free to catch her breath as the bokoblin behind her began to thrust. His hips moved in a quick, shallow rhythm, easing his cock in an inch at a time but too impatient to take it slowly. This gave her time to get used to his size, but drilled electric pleasure into her body in a way that left the princess breathless. 

Zelda pushed her face against the heavy cock before her, no longer able to focus on sucking it. The moblin drew his left hand down and grasped his own spit-slick member, pulling it back. As Zelda looked up to see what was happening, the cock smacked playfully against her face, leaving a small spot of sweat and saliva against her cheek as she gasped. The moblin chuckled and began to stroke himself in her face, joining his friends. At any moment, it looked like the three of them would blow, their cocks drooling precum and twitching.

As the bokoblin behind her picked up the pace, Zelda let her hands slide from the man’s thighs down to the floor, gripping the hide beneath her knees. She arched her back and leaned her head into the air, needy moans escaping her lips. Suddenly, she felt two covetous paws groping her chest, and a half-lidded gaze revealed that the brown-skinned bokoblin had stopped stroking himself just for the privilege of grabbing her cute, perky tits. The paws groped and squished her soft flesh, pinching and teasing her nipples and sending little shocks through her body.

Zelda watched as the moblin reached over with his free hand and grasped the bokoblin’s free-hanging cock, stroking it for him. The other man gasped and growled his appreciation, met with similar rumbling noises from the moblin’s chest. This way, he was free to have both paws on Zelda’s body, all while she was too lost in pleasure to touch his cock. The princess felt a twinge of something hot and needy in her chest, watching one of the men stroke the other and himself, both cocks in her face and on the edge of cumming.

She had little time to reminisce of her nights with Link and Sidon, however, as cock filled her needy pussy with one sharp thrust. Zelda’s eyes went wide as the bokoblin behind her slapped his hips up against her ass, driving his slender, curvy cock all the way inside her while she was still recovering from her first orgasm. The princess let loose a hot gasp of pleasure, mouth hanging open as the bokoblin fucked moan after moan out of her. A heavy paw smacked her ass and, with a howl of bliss, the man began to rail her into the ground.

Thick ropes of cum splattered against Zelda’s face as the moblin and his buddy both came. She felt the bokoblin’s paws leave her chest as he leaned back, head hanging back and tongue lolling out as he let loose creamy strings of hot cum all over her face and chest, his friend still stroking away at his thick cock. The moblin’s fat, flared tip twitched and pulsed as he came, spattering the princess’s face with his hot seed. Each drop of cum that hit Zelda ran down her sweaty body and left behind a warm, needy sensation.

She wanted more.

The princess’s voice filled the room once more as she felt the bokoblin behind her slam his cock all the way in and hold it there, paws gripping her hips like a vice. She couldn’t have escaped if she’d wanted to, his hands like rocks and his hips a very hard place. It made her squirm with delight and need in his arms as he filled her with thick, creamy cum. There was so much, each pulse filling her to the brim as the slender cock allowed more and more to spill down her thighs.

Goddess, she loved it.

Steam billowed out of the open doors to the room as the moblin and his bokoblin buddies aired it out, allowing the princess some much-needed rest. She laid on the messy, cum-splattered hide with her messy, cum-splattered body. Getting a good post-fuck stretch in, the princess sprawled out and smiled, her whole body tingling with warm bliss. It was the afterglow she loved so much, reveling in the satisfaction of her deeds.

A shadow fell over her.

Zelda opened her eyes and glanced up. The emerald-skinned bokoblin from earlier was standing over her, a foot on either side of her head as he peered down at her from behind his thick, erect cock. She realized with a tinge of guilt that he was the only one who hadn’t cum. She would have offered, but her wouldn’t understand her words. He would understand her body, however.

The princess beckoned with both hands, a perverted smile on her face. The bokoblin knelt down by her face and, without hesitation, dropped his sweaty balls right onto her nose as he parted her lips with the tip of his cock. With a deep breath through her nose, Zelda’s body lit right up again with bright-red lusty heat, and she tilted her head back. The taste of cock filled her mouth as it pushed down across her tongue and into her very, very accommodating throat.

Though the princess could not see, the green-skinned man was not the only one gathering around her body, cock hard and balls heavy with seed. And, as greedy hands and hungry tongues caressed every inch of her sweat-slick legs, hips, and breasts, the princess could only shudder with bliss and prepare herself for another go.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!   
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
